Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums *Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs -- better quality Books * First Steps * First Times * How to Get to Sesame Street -- better quality * Jim Henson: From Puppets to Muppets * Just Joking * Mom's Having a Baby -- better quality * My Name Is Oscar the Grouch * Oscar's Grouchy Day * What Big Bird's Toes Know * The Whole Wide World: A Question and Answer Book * Who's Who on Sesame Street * Wubba-Wubba Woo! Merchandise * Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag with adult Skeeter on it * Most of the Muppet Posters * Most of the Sigma Ceramics * Wow, You're a Cartoonist! -- better quality * Mother Goose Stories -- better quality * Neat Stuff To Know and To Do -- better quality * Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear -- better quality * Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality * Children's Songs and Stories * Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook * The Kermit and Piggy Story * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume I -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume III -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume IV -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume V -- see volume II * I'm Glad I'm Me -- better quality * Getting Ready to Read -- better quality, original cover * Learning to Add and Subtract -- better quality * Getting Ready for School (video) -- better quality Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Butch the Tiger *Canary *The Falling Alfonsos *Gawain the Frog *Goat *Harold the Woodpecker *Hashim *Horn *Humpty Dumpty (better size) *Jabberwock (better size) *Professor Salamander *Spaghetti *The Teeterini Family Recurring Sketches *Muppet Labs :*Exploding Clothes :*Banana Sharpener :*Luggage Compressor :*Milking Machine :*Pet Converter *Bear on Patrol Muppets Tonight *The Bird Announcer *Composta Heap *Ernest Pleth *Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *The Rock Lobsters *Snorty The Jim Henson Hour *Beard *The Extremes *Ubu Muppet Movies *Samuel Arrow from Muppet Treasure Island *Donny Dodo (larger image) from Follow That Bird *Marie Dodo (larger image) from Follow That Bird Sesame Street *Alfred the Duck *Annie *Aunt Chloe *Baby Breeze *Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk *Cousin Bear *David Finch *Any missing Elmo Variants (from Elmo's World) *The Fastest Person in the Kingdom *Felix the Grouch *Furline Huskie *Goldilocks *Googel *Grand High Triangle Lover *McDougal Monster *Rocky the Cat *The Smartest Person in the Kingdom *Telly Monster as Telly Bear *Tessie Twiddlebug *Timmy Twiddlebug *Tina Twiddlebug Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna - fourth season *Mama Duck *Miss Maxwell *Ray the Sun *Shadow Dog City *Colleen Barker *Ace Yu *Terri Springer *Pomeroy *Officer Fuzzy Fraggle Rock *Skenfrith Muppet Babies *Baby Robin *Uncle Statler Muppet Kids * Bean Bunny (Muppet Kids) * Fozzie's Dad * Fozzie's Mom * Freddie Bear * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Land of Gorch *King Ploobis *Queen Peuta *The Mighty Favog *Vazh Human Characters *Captain Flint *Charlie the Ogre *Hiroshi *Long John Silver *Mrs. Bluveridge *Princess Melora *Savion *Sir Robin the Brave *Ralph and Wally Other * Adult Skeeter from Carl's Jr. promotion Muppet Mentions *''An American Werewolf in London'' - Frank Oz cameo *''Being There'' - the Sesame Street scene, Fran Brill *''The Blues Brothers'' - Muppet toys scene, Frank Oz cameo Locations/Props *Day Care Center *Boomerang Fish *The Admiral Benbow Inn (interior) *Gobo and Wembley's Room (as it is today) Title Cards *''The Sesame Street Special'' (both broadcast and video versions) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Streets Forever'' *''The Frog Prince'' Category:Muppet Wiki